Elysia's Human Transmutation
by fullmetalkirby529
Summary: Warning Spoilers for FMA. Elysia Hughes was never told the horrors of human transmutation. She read about it in a book and got an idea. She was going to bring her father back. She thought the worst that could happen would be it just wouldn't work. But oh she was wrong. Waring: I found a different spelling from what it actually is so for now I'll keep it but later I'll change it.
1. That day she tried to bring him back

Everything was perfect and ready to go. She had the transmutation circle all done. Everything was ready and nothing was gonna stop her. She was ready to bring back that happy face. Her name is Elicia Hughes and she was ready to bring her father Maes back from the dead. Elicia was nineteen years old and had been studying human transmutation for three was never told why Ed and Al had strange bodies when she was younger or how her father died. She also never knew how Ed and Al got their bodies back. She was to little during the Promised Day to understand anything that was going on. Elicia did understand that her father that she remembered from when she was very young was dead. She didn't know the horrors of human transmutation. It had been hidden from her for her entire life. No One wanted to tell her the horrible truth. Ed and Al never told her, Mustang who she had gotten close to never told her, and not even her mother Gracia did. She learned about it in a book when she was sixteen. She studied it for three years. It said there was risk but she took it for granted. She thought the worst thing that could happen would be that it just didn't work. Elicia had no idea what would happen would be much, much worse. She was in a forest about and hour away from Central. The clouds where dark and it looked as if it was about to storm.

"After three long years it's all ready to go" said Elicia. Lighting struck the sky at that very moment.

"Better make this quick. Get ready dad, I'm coming to get you." Said Elicia. She pricked her finger and let her blood drip on the circle. She then clapped her hands and slapped them on the circle. A big glow of light appeared from the circle.

"Yes oh yes it's working here we go dad" thought Elicia. She was excited and ready to see her amazing dad again. All of a sudden many shadow like arms popped out of the circle. The hands grabbed her and started pulling her into the light.

"What is this?! Asked Elicia. She was very afraid. Something was very wrong.

"This wasn't soppussed to happen!" Yelled Elicia. The hands pulled her into the light. All of a sudden the arms where pulling her through a strange place. All of alchemy's secrets right before her eyes. Not just that but all of the whole words secrets where flashing right before her. Memeries where there too. She saw so many things flashing before her eyes.

"This is it I'm gonna die here" thought Elicia. After all of the visions ended she was put in front of her Gate of Truth. In front of her was a very strange and powerful being. She was face to face with Truth himself. Truth smiled as he saw the girl in front of her. Elicia pointed to Truth.

"Who are you?" Asked Elicia. Elicia was very scared at that moment. She was more scared then she had ever been in her life. Truth smiled even louder at this question. He was ready to say his famous line.

"Who am I?" One name you might have for me is the world, or you might call me the universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth. I am all and I am one. So of course this also means that I am you." Said truth. Elicia backed away. She looked at the Truth and his smiling face.

"So now you know who I am girl or should I say Elica" said The Truth. Elica's eyes widened more to frightened to speak.

"Oh yes Elicia I know who you are Elica. Your one of the many people to come knocking on my door to find one you've lost. It was your father right? Oh yes it was Maes Hughes." Said The Truth. Elicia looked at his face.

"What are you going to do to me know? Is this the risk in Human Transmutation?" Asked Elicia.

"Oh yes didn't you know of the risk? Your punishment will be huge!" Yelled the Truth.

The dark arms came back now next to the Truth. They went and grabbed Elica's right leg.

"You chased after you father but now you've failed. I guess you won't be needing this anymore." Said The Truth. Elicia screamed a very loud scream. Her leg faded away. She starred at where her right leg just was in complete horror. The shadow arms then touched her face.

"The person you tried to bring back was part of your family. But you do have an alive family member, your mother. The one that makes the great food. Food is something you can taste and smell." Exclaimed The Truth. He then took away Elicia's taste and smell.

"This oh yes is why Ed and Al had body parts missing" thought Elicia.

"Okay it's time for you to go back. I've already took enough things away from you." Said the Truth. The gate behind her opened. The dark shadow arms came and started pulling her back in. Elicia didn't struggle. She wanted to go back more than anything. She didn't think he was lying about where she was going. He did say he was truth after all.

"For well one who has knocked on my door. Maybe one day you can become stronger and be able to get back what you lost. I wish you good luck Elicia Hughes." Said The Truth. Elicia was pulled back into the gate. She then appeared just where she was before she met The Truth. She was back in the forest in the middle of the circle. In front of her she saw a mangled corpse. She let out a loud scream.

"Why did this have to happen?! Why did this have to go wrong?! All I wanted was to spend more time with my dad! Is that so wrong?!" Yelled Elicia. Lighting struck the skies again. She was bleeding from where her right leg was.

"Elicia" Screamed ah boy from the distance. It was a boy that was three years younger than her. A boy that she had been friends with her for a long time. It was the new Selim Bradley.


	2. The boy who followed her

Selim ran over to Elysia and kneeled down next to her. They had been friends growing up. They met during Ed and Winry's wedding. They were both staying in Resembool and where part if the wedding. They were the only young kids there. Elysia was the flower girl and Selim was the ring bearer. They had been friends ever since. Great friends, they were like brother and sister. But Selim did have feeling for her. He had a crush on her since he was thirteen. But the question is if Elysia likes her back. Elysia wanted to bring someone on her trip. She wanted someone to be shocked right away of what she did. She didn't think her mother would agree on going on a trip with her. So she decided to ask Selim to come. She told Selim it was a trip for a job interview but she wanted to have some fun and some company. She told Selim to stay in the hotel because she was going for the interview. But Selim noticed Elysia was acting suspicious. So he followed her and now he found her with one leg in the woods.

"Elysia what happened?!" Asked Selim. Elysia was crying. She looked at Selim.

"I wanted to bring my dad back" said Elysia. She was still crying while speaking. Selim was very scared. His face showed it to.

"You meen like human transmutation?" Asked Selim. Selim new about human transmutation. He figured out that's what happened to Ed and Al. He was told part of story but never told about human transmutation. He was never told about him being a homunculus either. He was always a smart and clever boy. But he still never figured out what he truly is.

"Yes I do" said Elysia.

"But that's forbidden, horrible things are supposed to happen from that. Like your leg it's gone." Said Selim. He started crying too. He tried picking up Elysia. She was too heavy for him. He kept trying and trying. He was eventually able to pick her up. He ran through the woods in the horrible storm. The boy got her to the nearest doctor. The doctor got her into a bed and started treating her.

"Get Marry" said the doctor.

"Yes sir" said his assistant.

"How did this happen?" Asked the doctor. Elysia started crying more.

"She... She..." Said Selim.

"If she committed human transmutation I won't let out the secret. I know of people who have" said the doctor.

"Yes she did" said Selim.

"That's horrible! I hate when people have to lose things being tricked by that art. Just look at what happened to her leg." Said the doctor.

"It's not just my leg,I can't smell anything and shouldn't be able to taste anything too" said Elysia. The doctor tested for taste and smell.

"It's true" said the doctor. All of a sudden the doctor's assistant came back with a women. The women had many automail parts. It was the Marry person the doctor was talking about. She observed Elysia for about five minutes. For about five hours Marry worked on automail for Elysia and fitted it onto her. They told Selim to go do something while they worked. He went to go get lunch.

"This is horrible" Selim thought while at lunch. He was sitting there looking all depressed.

"What are we going to say to ?" Thought Selim. A woman came to take his order.

"Are you okay sir?" Asked the woman.

"Oh I'm fine" answered Selim. Selim ordered and ate his lunch. He then went back the the doctor's office. Elicia was sitting there with a new automail leg. Elysia looked at Selim.

"Oh Selim I'm sorry I made you come. I really thought I could bring my dad back, I really did. I wanted to amaze you but know you had to go through this. But if you weren't here I would be dead." Said Elysia. Selim started getting a little teary.

"It's okay Elysia" said Selim. Selim then walked. Over and hugged Elysia. Elysia hugged back.

"Marry and the doctor says I'll be fine perfectly soon. I have a plan to get what I've lost, back. I'm pretty sure human transmutation is what happened to the Elrics. I want to talk to them about it. But I don't know what moms gonna think." Said Elysia. This is what Selim was thinking about. This is what was a big problem. How would Gracia react finding out her daughter tried human transmutation?


	3. A New Skill

Elysia had been gone for about a month. She had been recovering. Selim had called Gracia every now and then to inform them she's okay. Elysia felt too ashamed to talk to her mother. But one daddy Selim was told he needed to go home. Elysia now had to call. She dialed the number and let it ring. Gracia answered the phone.

"Hello" said Gracia.

"M.. Mom it's me Elysia" said Elysia. Gracia was shocked. She was filled with happiness. Tears started falling from your eyes. These were tears of joy.

"Elysia I'm so glad to hear you voice. Oh your beautiful voice Elysia." Said Gracia. Elysia started tearing up. But these tears were a mix of joy and sadness.

"I'm so glad to hear your voice mom!" Said Elysia. Elysia started crying.

"I'm coming home tomorrow" said Elysia.

"Oh boy, let's talk more then" said Gracia.

"Of course" replied Elysia. They both hung up the phone. Elysia was staying with Mary. She told Mary she wanted to go try something else. You see Elysia studied other parts of alchemy besides human transmutation. She hadn't done alchemy since the human transmutation. She wanted to see if she was still good. She was walking to the spot she wanted to do it when it happened.

"It's funny, usually alchemy is easy. All you have to do is clap your hands." Said Elysia. She jokingly clapped her hands and put it on a building without a circle. All of a sudden she made two small pillars come out. Her eyes widened as she did this. She took her hands off of them and stared at them.

"Oh so this is also why the Elric brothers could transmute without a circle. I don't know why I never thought of that." Said Elysia. She then made the wall normal again. The girl walked to the spot she wanted to originally practice. She clapped her hands and made to large staffs come out of the ground. She made them move around. She then made statues.

"Normal alchemy is as good as I remember" said Elysia. She then returned to Mary looking all happy

"Well you're in a happy mood all of a sudden" said Mary. Elysia smiled.

"I guess I just can't wait to see me mom again" said Elysia.

"For a going away party I'm taking you to do something fun" stated Mary.

"No you really don't need to" said Elysia. Mary smiled wide.

"No come on, it's the least I can do for my favorite patient" said Marry. That night they had a fun time. They had became very close in that one month.


	4. A day that Shook the Nation

It was August 10th, one month after Elysia committed Human Transmutation. It was the day Elysia was setting off back to Central. But something big happened in Central that day. It was just a normal day. It was a very peaceful time in Amestris. Amestris had just one the war with Drachma about a year prior. Ishval was built and Ishvalans were treated equal. Mustang was ruling the country, and most people loved him. But of course there were some bad things. Some people hated Mustang. There were some riots and threat letters. But it wasn't enough to put the country in havoc. There were still some people that hated Ishvalans and some that would even beat them. Some people wanted to take over Drachma but Mustang let it be after the war. So it was mostly a peaceful time. But things were about to change. Something happened a little north of Central Command. There was a terrorist attack. Everything was going normal and then there was 24 people died because of it and 44 people got injured. The complete city was in bedlam. People were running through the streets. People crying holding onto to their family members. Mustang was able to see it from Command.

"No, what the hell this can't be happening!" Screamed Mustang. Riza who was now engaged to Roy ran over to him. Riza was also now a genaral.

"Sweetie we got to get you in hiding! That could just be a distraction and they're really trying to get you! There could be a bomb in the building right now!" Said Riza.

"No I will not go hiding. Whoever is behind this Will not get away. Prepare me a car" said Roy.

"I'm saying this as your fiancé not a General. Please I wouldn't be able to live without you." Said Riza. Roy struggled because he wanted to find the terrorists but he knew his fiancé was right.

"Fine then" said Roy. Riza then took him to hiding underground. Many other people piled underground just in case another attack. Many people were helping the injure people in the attacks. The police, doctors, and many others were working hard. Later that day it seemed normal so everyone came out. It was a horrible day but would be the first of many other attacks.


	5. Reuniting

Elysia was waiting at the train station. She was about to head back to Central. The girl had not heard about the tragic news. She didn't know anyone who was killed in the bombing but it was still very sad. Elysia sat there. She wondered what everyone would think. She wondered what her mother would think, and what would Mustang think. Finally her train came. She grabbed her bags and hopped right on the train. She took a seat. As the train started moving Elysia smiled. She liked the feeling of being in something moving. Whether it was car, boat, train, or anything else she just liked it. She thought it was very calming. About thirty minutes into the train ride they passed by a train station. Standing on platform was a person wearing all green. They had a big green cloche on. They had a mask on that was green. All that you could see if them was their green clothing. Elysia recognized this person. She didn't remember where but she knew she had saw him. The girl hadn't seen the man for long enough to identify where she saw him.

"Who could that by? Where do I remember him from? Why is he wearing all green?" Elysia thought. She thought about it for while.

"Grr I should be thinking about that, I should be thinking about how I'm gonna get my lost body part and my lost senses back" she thought. A little later Elysia heard two women discussing something.

"Oh I hope John is alright. I can't contact him! If he died in that terrorist act I don't know what I would do!" One of the woman said.

"Terrorist act!" Thought Elysia. Elysia hooey no one she knew had died or got hurt. The train stopped at Central station. She got off the train and headed home. When she got home Gracia was sitting in the couch. Elysia walked inside.

"M mom..." Said Elysia. Gracia looked at Elysia. She smiled. She ran over to Elyisa and hugged her.

"Oh you're back dear!"' she looked at her leg "oh my!" Screamed Gracia.

"Yeah... Um I got into a little accident..." Said Elysia.

"Oh my poor baby! Well at least you're safe now." Said Gracia. Gracia hugged her daughter. Elysia hugged.

"I may have not been able to bring dad back, but at least I have mom" thought Elysia.


	6. Flower Shop Lady

It was a few days after the bombing in Central. Mustang was about to give a big speech. He was going to explain what he was going to do. Also he was going to say what he thought about the big question the whole nation was asking. Would the attack be the first of many? Everyone was wondering this. The nation was shook. Everyone was said about the attack. Selim was on his way to see the speech. Selim knew Mustang. He knew him threw his mom and the Hughes family. Selim didn't know who or what he actually was. He was told that here was a Selim Bradley before him and out of grief his mom adopted him because she thought he looked a lot like him. They told him her sadness was also why he was named after her previous son. This was also what they told the public. When Selim was on his way to the speech he saw a girl at about the age of twenty selling flowers.

"Hey anyone want to buy some flowers! I've got some really nice flowers that could be yours!" Announced the woman. She looked at Selim. She pointed to him.

"You there you look like you could have a girlfriend! Come on over here and buy that lovely lady some flowers!" The lady said. Selim blushed. People were starring. Selim walked over to the woman.

"Uh... Um no I don't have a girlfriend heh heh." Said Selim.

"Well um how about you bye them for your mom!? Everyone has a mom! Oh wait some people's moms ours dead! Oh dear please don't tell your mom is dead and I offended you!" Said the woman waving her arms nervously. Selim shook his head.

"No, my moms alive" said Selim. The lady sighed in relief. She held up some roses.

"Soooo, how about it?" The woman said with a smile. Selim giggled.

"Fine, how much?" Asked Selim. Just before the woman could answer they both heard Mustang's voice booming.

"Hello people of Amestris!" Said Mustang.

"Oh no I'm missing Mustangs speech!" Yelled the woman. She jumped up and started to run over. Selim looked at her. He started to chase after her because he wanted to be there as well. They both made it. Selim stopped and stood right next to the woman. She looked at Selim and smiled. Selim smiled back at her. Mustang had Hawkeye, Armstong, Falman, and a few random soldiers with him.

"Hello everyone you're all probably wondering what I have to say regarding the recent terrorist attack. I believe that there is a possibility that there will be more. I don't think it's likely but there is a possibility." Stated Mustang.

A person in the crowd frowned "So, we all think that!?" He yelled. People in the crowed started yelling.

"So what are you gonna do about it!" Yelled one person.

"Since I do believe there is a small chance there will be more attacks nothing to drastic will be done. All small search party will try to find the terrorists. One they find them they will be taken into custody." Announced Mustang. People started screaming louder.

"That's all you're going to do about it! King Bradley would have thousands of soldiers go out and kill all the terrorists! He would show no mercy!" Screamed a man watching. All small group of people in the crowd formed to together.

"ALL HAIL KING BRADLEY! ALL HAIL KING BRADLEY!" They chanted. People were talking in the crowed. Hawkeye scowled.

"You're not going to let them do this Roy, right?" Asked Riza.

"Let them have their chant. If they want to believe that bastard was a great ruler they can.." Said Mustang. The chanting continued for a few minutes. People started to leave. Soon it went from a large crowd of about four hundred people to about a crowd of fifty people. Selim and the flower shop lady were still there. The woman from the flower shop started getting angry. She was shaking with anger. Selim looked over at her.

"Enough of this already!" Yelled the woman. The people stopped chanting. The remaining crown all looked over at her. Mustang's eyes widened.

"Do you know what that bitch has done?! He is a traitor! Don't follow him! Furher Mustang is a great ruler! Stop mocking him!" Yelled the woman. The people who were chanting all scowled.

"You piece of filth!" One of the people who was chanting yelled. They all started yelling. They eventually started throwing stuff at her. She just stood there with an angry face on. Selim's eyes widened. He was amazed at the woman.

"Okay that enough!" Yelled Mustang. He pointed to the flower shop woman.

"You're a brave young lady! Come, I would like to speak with you." Said Mustang. Her eyes widened. Roy smiled at her. She then smiled back.

"Yes Fuhrer Mustang!" She said with a smile. A group of soldiers led her to mustang.

"For the rest of you that will be it for today" said Mustang. Mustang, the woman, and all the soldiers walked into Central Command. The crowd started breaking up. People were chanting together. Of course many bad things were being said. There were many good things as well. Lots of people loved Mustang. They thought he was a great ruler. Selim thought Mustang's ideas were great. But the thing he was thinking about the most was that woman. He was amazed with her bravery. He thought it was outstanding how she was able to stand up to all those people. It was truly a great day for him.


	7. Discussion

Elysia was at home. She was thinking about how to get her leg and lost senses back. She was mostly foused on the leg. She wanted to get her smell and taste back, but they wanted their leg back the most. If she didn't get her smell and taste back she would be fine.

"I got to visit the Elric Brother, but I just got back" thought Elysia. She had remembered hearing something about something called the philosophers stone when she was young. She went to her book shelf to see if she could kind anything. She flipped through different alchemy books. She found a book about it. It said the the philosphers stone broke the laws of equivlant exschange.

"I wonder if this is how the Elric Brothers got their bodies back" she thought. She was going to talk to them about it for sure. She put the book back in the shelf. She was about to call the Elric brothers to warn them of her arrivle when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to the door and answered it. It was Selim. Elysia and Selim both smiled.

"Hey Selim" said Elysia.

"Hi Elysia" said Selim. Elysia stepped to the side.

"Come in" she said.

"Thanks" said Selim as he walked in. Ellysia sat down and signeld for Selim to sit acroos from her. Selim followed and sat down.

"So, your'e still planning on talking to the Elrics?' Asked Selim. Elysia nodded.

"Yeah, I want to find out stuff" Elysia said.

"So um, i'm guessing you heard about the terriost attack" said Selim.

"Yeah, it's horible!" exclaimed Elysia.

"Yeah it really is" said Selim.

"Furher Mustang gave a good speach about it. People started fighting against it. This really cool woman stood up for him though." Selim stated. Elysia frowned.

"Oh what will Mustang say when he finds out ive coommitted human transmutation?" Asked Elysia. Selim frowned as well. He walked over and sat next to Elysia. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry he'll understand. Wasn't he close to your father?" said Selim.

"Yeah, he was. This woman, who is she?" Asked Elysia.

"I don't really know. She was working at a flower shop." said Selim.

"Ah okay." So i'm leaving tommorow." Said Elysia.

"Um.. would it be okay if I came with you on your trip?" asked Selim.

"Oh sure!' said Elysia.

"Great! Well I have to go now. I don't want my mon to get upset." Stated Selim.

"Okay see you tommorow" said Elysia. They both stood up and walked to the door. They smiled and high fived. Selim opened the door and walked outside. Elyisa closed the door and went to call the Elrics. She told Ed that she was comming. She didn't tell him why though. She hung up the phine.

"Elysia, time for dinner!" Gracia called from the kicthen.

"Comming mom!' said Elysia. Elysia ran in the kitchen for dinner.


	8. Ximestris

**This takes place right after chapter 6 and the same time as chapter 7.**

Mustang walked into Central Command with the flower shop lady. Hawkeye, Armstrong, and Falman were also with them. They walked into Mustang's office. The five people all sat down. Mustang looked at the woman.

"So what is your name?" Asked Roy.

"My name is Grace Buckley, Sir." Said the woman.

"Grace' that's a nice name" said Mustang.

"Thank you Sir" Grace said standing still. Mustang rested his head on his hand.

"That was a very brave thing you did out there. I can't think you enough. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there." Said the Fuhrer.

"Thank you very much. I just couldn't stand seeing those people yelling at you. You are such a great leader." Grace exclaimed. Mustang smiled.

"No there's one thing that caught my eye. That symbol on your shirt. That's the symbol Ximestris." Mustang said looking at her shirt. Falman got confused. He looked at Grace. He examined her shirt and then turned to mustang.

"Uh…. what exactly is Ximestris?" Asked Falman. Roy looked at Falman.

"Ever since Ling went back to Xing people in the xingniese military asked Ling about how he got the philoshepers stone from Amestris. People had been asking for a long time and Ling kept telling them the time would come when he would tell them. About six or seven years ago he finally told them. He told them about the homunculus and all that. The people that heard this realized the big connection between Amestris and Xing. They started a group called Xingmestris to keep Amestris and Xing at peace with each other. Even though Amestris and Xing are at peace the group is still a good thing. They do good things for people and even sometimes take on jobs from the military. Also almost every member know of the truth of what happened on the promised day. Obviously Grace know, I could tell by how she talked about Bradley." Mustang explained.

"Yes it's true, I am part of Ximestris" said Grace.

"So we have a job we want to ask of you" said Armstrong. Grace raised an eyebrow.

"A town called Beckton in the east." Said Mustang placing down pieces of paper. "There have been four reports of part alligator and part tiger chimaeras attacking people." Said mustang. Grace walked over to the desk. She took a look at the papers.

She looked up at Mustang and said "Okay I'll investigate." Mustang smiled.

"Okay great. Okay great, we'll call you to tell you more later. You can go for now, just write down your phone number." Said Roy. Grace nodded and wrote down her phone number. She then left and went home.


	9. Train to Beckton

Elysia and Selim were at the train station. They were going to Resembool. Elysia was sitting on bench, while Selim was looking at a map. He examined the map. He always liked to take time observing things. He was looking at the route to resembool. His eyes glowed as he saw what was on the way. He walked over to Elysia.

"Elysia, the famous chimera circus is performing in Beckton tonight. It's on the way and we can make it! Can we please stop there?!" said Selim. Elysia sighed and looked at the map. She turned to Selim.

"You really like that circus stuff, don't you?" asked Elysia. Selim nodded very quickly.

"Fine then, we can stop" said Elysia. Selim smiled and jumped up and down.

"Oh thank you!" said Selim. Elysia smiled. Usually Selim tried to act respectful and mature around people, but he felt he could be himself around Elysia. Eylsia on the other hand felt like she could be herself in front of everybody. The train then pulled into the station. Elysia grabbed her bags and stood up. The two friends walked into the train. They found somewhere to sit and took their seats. The doors were about to close when someone jumped in. They had rushed to the train station. It was Grace. Selim saw Grace and waved to her. Grace turned to face Selim. They were both surprised so see each other there. Grace walked over to them. They looked at Elysia and then Selim.

"I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend!" said Grace. Selim and Elysia both turned red.

Selim waved his arms in the air and said "No, no, no, were just friends!" Grace laughed.

"How do you two know each other?" asked Elysia. Selim looked at Elysia.

"Remember that woman I told you about yesterday?" Asked Selim.

"Ohhh, her" she turned to Grace "That's really cool, what you did!" Said Elysia. Grace smiled.

"Thank you. May I sit?" Asked Grace. The two others both nodded. Grace sat next to Selim. The train started to take off. The train was headed to Resembool, but it had many stops, one of those was Beckton.

"So I'm headed to Beckton, what about you two?" Grace asked.

"Oh, so are we!" said Elysia.

"Oh cool!" Said Grace. The three continued to talk. Selim told Grace about the circus.

Meanwhile the chimera circus was getting ready to go. The ringmaster whose name was James, was organizing everything. He had a clipboard and was checking off things. All of a sudden the clown ran into the room. The clown, well, his name was Yoki. The clown wig he had just received was too big for his head. He begged James, to let him wear his old one.

"Alright Yoki" said James. Yoki nodded. The performers got ready to put on a show.


End file.
